Some battles can't wait
by Frostygirl
Summary: ToriBlake AU. Tori has been hurt in the past and reacts differently to Blakes betrayal of her feeling and her heart. Some revenge is in order. Chapter 3 uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

"Some battles can't wait"  
  
Blonde hair whipped around her face as she sat in the sand and stared out at the foaming waves crashing down upon itself, just like her heart. The day's cloudiness seamed to echo in the sad eyes as they gazed at the murky sea water. She had been sitting there for hours, but to her it felt like nothing because that was what she was to him, nothing. Enemy, yes, they were sworn enemies because she fought for what was good and he, for all that was evil. Friends, funny enough she thought he had been her friend or at least something more, but he just wanted to use her, the weakest link. That's what she was to him, a weak link he had used to achieve his real goal.   
  
Tori had believed that he had cared for her, but she had realized not all princes on white horses were good. Tori felt the ache in her chest. She was not only hurt from his betrayal of her trust and friendship but hurt from him also betraying her heart. She should have known that he was using her, she was a power ranger. Yeah some power ranger she turned out to be, to fall for the enemy and then lead them to Ninja Opp's. Yeah, next time she should just bring Lother right to Sensei.  
  
Her gaze then shifted towards the dark angry clouds that seamed to match to the anger she felt towards Blake. With a big bolt of lightning, the sky poured down on the beach. Tori just stayed right where she was, not caring in one little bit that she was sobbing wet. At last she felt free to cry, with the rain to hide her tears, she felt free to stand up and throw her arms out and to scream out her pain as thunder roared across the bay. So many emotion ran threw her: hurt, betrayal, pain but most of all rage.   
  
Rage that Blake could do this to her. That he could betray her, hurt her, fight her, hurt her friends that were her only family, and not care in the least bit. Hunter was a different story, for he had always displayed that he had disliked them. Hunter hadn't tried to become her friend, flirted with her, made jokes with her, made her laugh and made her feel so happy that her heart was going to explode with real happiness. No he hadn't done any of that, but Blake had. He had made her feel like a real woman, like she was capable of achieving happiness, but she knew now that not all good things can last, Blake had done that to her  
  
Blake wasn't the only one who had taught her that, but so had her adopted family. Not many people had known, but Tori had grown up in an orphanage. She had been eight years old when she had been adopted by two people she thought she could trust.   
  
Tori gazed up to the dark luminous clouds, the darkness reminded her of her past; gray and all out of hope that the light would shine through when the storm was gone. At first they had been loving and caring towards her. Tori felt like they had loved her and she never really had anyone love her. Even now standing in the rain with her arms outstretched and screaming up at the sky, she still didn't know if they had loved her, probably not, sense what happened after the first year. Old tears ran down Tori's pale and cold cheek as she saw the images of her adopted father hitting her. It seamed that with every flash of the lightning an old memory seam to burrow it's way to the surface and taunt her. Another bright light raced across the sky, another memory of laying on the ground bleeding after being beaten by her father, another, going to school with bruised arms and legs and being an out cast because of it.   
  
Another light flashed across the dark storm, the memories came at her like bees to honey. The flashes of light on the night sky seamed to come more and more as Tori remembered the one night that had changed and scared her for life.  
  
Tori raised her arms as high as they could as she the memory flooded her mind, Flash, him coming into her room, Flash, the smell of alcohol on his breathe, Flash, him beating her, Flash, him ripping off her clothes, Flash, him tell her she was nothing. Flash, fighting back, Flash, trying to get away, Flash, him taking off his clothes. Flash, her scampering away from him. Flash, her running out the door, Flash, her bare feet running on the cold ground. Flash, her running through town, Flash, her running threw the woods, Flash, falling down the muddy hill. Tori screamed as thunder boomed over her head and threw it. She had been betrayed then, but unlike now she hadn't sought vengeance.   
  
On that night she had found the Ninja Academy buried deep in the dark forest. The Sensei of the academy had welcomed Tori to their world. Even with the warm environment Tori had felt cold inside, it wasn't till she told Sensei of where she had come from and why she had run away that she had felt any thing. That day had turned into weeks, and Tori had seen what the academy offered. To her it was away to fight the worlds evil. To her it was a way to protect the innocent. That first day she had been adopted by Sensei in a way. He had saved her from becoming a vengeful person by becoming the one she trusted more than anything..   
  
Tori closed her eyes as the rain continued to beat down upon her body. Those few weeks she had learned a lot, one being that she could be a new person, and also that she could fight back, that she could protect herself from that kind of betrayal again.   
  
It was also the ninja academy that had given her a new family, mostly Cam, Dustin, Shane and Sensei. In those years of happiness, she promised herself that no one would get away with hurting them or her. She had promised herself that she would hunt down anyone or thing that dared to disrupt the life she had made for herself. That she would protect her new family even if it meant her death.  
  
Now with betrayal fresh in the storm air did she know what she had to do. Tori had made a promise all those years ago and she was going to keep it. She was going to make Blake pay for hurting her and her family.  
  
After number of screams and tears, She finally collapsed to the wet sand, her clothing soaked and dirty, but she didn't care, not in the least bit. Slowly her emotionally body sat up with her knees brought up to her chest and her head laying on top. Her blonde hair was draped aimlessly around her shoulders, but ever so slowly she raised her face; tear stains were painted on her cheeks and around her eyes. The once vibrant blonde hair hung loosely over and around her sad face. The storm raged as Tori had, the thunder reminded her of the black haired man that she had given her heart to and had hurt it in return.   
  
At once Tori's eyes went hard as she thought of Blake, her soft eyes that had warmed the day once before had turned cold, this was a new beginning to Tori. She knew that he felt nothing for her, and that was the way it was going to be, she was nothing to him and in turn he was nothing to her. Blake had to be, she couldn't survive another betrayal like he had dished out to her. She had to go on, she had to, she had a whole world upon her shoulders and those people counted on her to protect them from Lother. The evil being who brought misery to everyone that she cared about; Cam, Shane, Dustin, Sensei.   
  
Tori once again stood up, and looked up at the clouds and listened to the thunder that wasn't raging any more, but deep down Tori still was. Some where deep down she could feel her soul cry out that she still cared for Blake but no she couldn't care about him, wouldn't, he would betray her again and she knew if that happened she could not survive it. No, she would fight the new treat to her family, and make sure both of them couldn't hurt her family any more. Yes, she would battle Blake and once he had paid for hurting her family and the betrayal he had dished her, once he was dead, would she battle her own feeling; But right now all that mattered was to get to Sensei before Blake and Hunter did something unforgivable. Yes this one battle that couldn't be helped.   
  
With that thought, Tori willed her emotionally drained body to stand on her own two feet in the wet sand toover look the crashing ocean. Even as the drops of life fell aimlessly on her face Tori gave one more glance up to the still raging storm over head. Finally she be able to do what she needed or at least try in the upcoming battle. Either way all that mattered was her family. Tori's enraged eyes then shifted to her morpher, she had to get back now and do what she set out to do. Either way there was a battle to be won, first on the field and then in her heart. 


	2. chapter 2

Hello every one, I would like to thank the writers that posted their love of my story. First to Billie- Tracy, who happens to have imaginative stories posted on your truly, and to diana19, a struggling writer, I hope that you find your rhythm of the word. Thanks to all those who reviewed my story, but just haven't received it yet. Also that the author Vespera on ff.net has added another chapter to her story "Blues". I strongly fell that she needs some imaginative reviews, and please don't be made at her for taking so long, we all know that writing is like a fine wine, as it ages, it taste better. Have fun reading.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Tori stormed into Ninja Opp's with a her hair dripping wet while the blue trimmed ninja uniform was dry and warm against her rain soaked body. She stalked in ignoring the others, all that captivated her was the crimson and navy signals beating on the computer. The look of pure hatred on Tori's face scared every one in the room and they knew that Tori wasn't one to be messed with as she walked to Cam to stand right over his shoulder.   
  
Shane, who had watched her as she had come brooding in, could see the red marks on her pale rain soaked face, which made obvious to him that she had aimlessly run off to secretly vent all her pain. He felt anger raise in him like the rising tides. To say he was mad was an understatement. In his heart, he understood that Tori was the one most hurt by Blake's betrayal. He'd had seen the way she had glowed whenever Blake was close to her. Shane had also seen the look of undeniable happiness that she had radiated like the sun when ever he hung out with Blake. Shane could tell that Tori had fallen in love with Blake, even if she was to blind to see it. Shane silently skulked in the shadows. In his mind, he remembered every thing that Sensei had ever told him of Tori. To her abusive family to her very first day at the academy, but to his utter dismay, Shane was jettison out of his thoughts by Tori's icy and rage full voice.  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
Cam looked over his shoulder to look at her and could tell by the fire in her eyes she was a lioness hunting her prey. Her eyes scared him, he had never seen Tori like this at all. Her gaze so intensive that he had to look back at the screen again, at the moving navy and crimson signals.  
  
"I found where they are, but not an exact location. They are moving so fast, but generally they are moving along the coast towards the mountains, some where" Cam voice held a little uncertainly as he spoke even as his shoulders slumped.  
  
"What is it Cam, what's wrong." Shane questioned as he stepped out of the darkness part of the shadows. He had noticed the way Cam had the aura of a defeated ninja. An award silence entered the room with the question.  
  
Tori spun around and finally took notice to Shane and Dustin. Shane's shadowed figure prowled in the low lighted area, but the bright red trimmed ninja uniform gave the shadowed figure an eerie red glow. Mostly his facial expression was hidden by the blackened shadow. Even engulfed by shadows; Tori sense his bright red aura radiating in the murky shadow. It spoke to her in volumes of emotions, but one that captured her attention was forgiveness. Her eyes seemed to freeze over as the thought of forgiveness and the thunder rangers in the same sentence. Tori's frost bitten eyes immediately turned towards Dustin causing her still sobbing wet hair wiping her face. Tori eyed him as he leaned against the wall, he was unusually quite while he looked like he was a leopard ready to pounce on anything. Tori noticed that his arms were folded across his chest, while he was visibly flexing the muscles in his arm as well as clenching his teeth together. She studied his aura like a book. Tori cringed when his sunned aura also reeked of forgiveness.   
  
Tori averted her snow storm gaze to the floor, she couldn't be like them and always forgive and forget. She had done to much of that in the past and now she held a captive little girl in her heart and soul. Tori knew that the little girl in her couldn't be set free and it had the price she had paid during her childhood.  
  
Dustin finally eyed his comrades, he hated to admit all of the emotions that were invoked in the room, but they were all drowning in them. Dustin turn towards Cam, he all but looked like he had already lost the fight and that scared him more then anything. He finally grew tired of the dead silence in the room, they had to hurry or the one they cared about would die.  
  
"Cam, uhh, dude, what is wrong, do you know where they are going?" Dustin asked as he finally shifted his gaze towards Tori.  
  
Cam gazed at the blinking computer screen as he said the next words. In his mind he could see his father's dead body and that scared him. "I think they are taking my father to the 'mountain of lost Ninjas'." Everyone in room knew that he had forced those words out between clenched teeth.   
  
Tori was the one to respond first to Cams stressed statement and to the defeated slump of his shoulders.   
  
"Cam, is this the same place that holds the 'Gem of souls' and the mountain of lost ninjas protect it?" Her eyes held the question more then her words. A look of utter fear entered her ice cold gaze as she remembered how powerful the gem was and if that was true, it could only mean one thing. That Hunter and Blake were going to not only kill Sensei, but themselves in the process, but wait she didn't care what happened to them. Her eyes once again turned frigid at the thought of them hurting Sensei.  
  
Cam spun around abruptly and looked at Tori as if she had grown another head. "Yeah, that's it, the only way to kill a Ninja Sensei is with a greater power and the 'Gem of souls' is such a power source, that's it I know where they are going, you guys can head them off on this beach, it is the only way to the cavern." Cam spoke with renewed hope as he taped on the screen to show them the place.  
  
Three heads turned towards the screen and studied the surrounding of the beach, before they all looked at each other. Shane emerged from the black shadows to display his determination to this mission and the upcoming battle. He slowly put a hand on Tori's shoulder, Dustin followed suit as he walked over and also placed a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder.   
  
Tori looked up at them and faked a smile, even as enraged as she was and not in a forgiving mood like them. She had to give them credit for trying to comfort her, but she knew that weather they forgave the Thunder brothers, she couldn't.   
  
Shane and Dustin looked at each other, knowing that their blonde friend was faking the look in her eyes and smile that she had plastered on her pale face.  
  
"Are you ready?" Shane looked more at Tori for an answer then he did Dustin. With a slight nod of her drenched head and another fake smile did he know that Tori was in turmoil. He knew this was probably going to be an emotional battle as well as physical. All Dustin and he could do was watch her back. 


	3. chapter 3

Here it is:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dark ominous clouds filled the sky as two streaks of crimson and navy contrasted with the eerie green bulk of trees. The two strips of navy and crimson stopped dead in their tracks to reveal two ninjas crouched in the middle of a grassy clearing. Both ninjas gazed around to take in their surroundings and the strange auras that seemed to rack shivers down their spines. They were alert to the unnatural and the reality of their situation as they prowled the mountain of lost souls.   
  
Hunter's gaze traveled all around, his keen eyes taking in the surrounds: tall grass, bulks of scattered trees and three angry ninja waiting to pop out of either of those dark places. To say Hunter was on edge was an understatement. He was alert, because he had to be, because of the sleeping creature in the ball he held.   
  
Hunter's predator eyes gazed at the form of his brother. For some reason he look different, his usual stance was reduced to that of a kid who looked like they had gotten caught with their hand in a cookie jar. Hunter looked deeply at Blake, gazing at his dark blue aura, to him it looked like an angry ocean waiting to devour the shore, but still something was off. He gazed even deeper into enigma of his brother's aura. Hunter shook his head as he gazed at was now right in front of his face, his brother was feeling guilty, guilty for betraying that blonde girl. Hunter felt anger whelm deep within him. He knew that girl was trouble the first time he had laid eyes on her, she was just to damn beautiful inside and out. Hunter once again glanced at his brother, who's back was to him still.   
  
"If you look any harder at me Hunter, you might burn a hole right through me." Blake's voice was icy and filled with venom. Hunter stared at his brother, for his voice scared him. Blake had never used that tone of voice with him, but he guessed that was before he met "Blondie".   
  
"Hunter stop staring at me, I swear I'm going to punch you." Blake stated as he turned around to stare at Hunter. The look on his brothers face made Blake look down.   
  
"So tell me, do you want out Blake? So you can be with that wind girl. She's nothing but trouble Blake, so forget her." Hunter questioned as he stared intently at Blake's facial appearance. Blake jerked his head to look into his brother's eyes and so he could see into his own for what he was about to say.  
  
"Your right, she's nothing. Nothing but a spot that I want to erase." Blake said as he grinned at his brother, but deep down Blake didn't mean it, he didn't mean it at all. Deep down Blake had wanted to be with Tori. She had been the first one to ever show him how to really smile and to really laugh. Now though, it didn't matter, he had betrayed her and now she really was the enemy, his enemy. Blake looked away from his brother before he could see the tear that threatened to crawl away from his control. Hunter was right, Tori was nothing to him, she had to be.   
  
Hunter grinned at his brother, he knew Blake was a bad liar but he had to give him points for trying.  
  
"Come on Blake lets finish what we started a long time ago. Lets teach them that a murderer isn't fit to teach." Hunter growled out.  
  
Blake looked at Hunter and nodded and together they took off again into two streaks of crimson and navy.   
  
  
  
--------------------   
  
All three of them had their eyes wide open and were alert to the possibility of a surprise attack. Yellow, red and blue crossed the gray sky like jets. They flew across the ominous forest to rest their feet on the murky beach sand. The sky looked down upon them like it was going to pour any minute.   
  
"Looks like we beat them here." Shane analyzed as his brown eyes searched the tree line and find nothing there. Three heads turned towards the walking foot steps and the voice that filled the beach will  
  
"Don't assume anything wind bags." Hunter shouted with venom laced within as he carried Sensei's ball under his arm. Blake was striding right next to him with a scowl on his face .  
  
The Thunders stopped a good ten feet away from the Winds. It seemed like the earth groaned as the air filled with adrenaline for the fight to come and the sky opened up and poured down buckets of rain. The two teams never moved and never even flinched as lightning flashed across the sky.   
  
All five of them stood in their fighting stance, ready for the other to make the first move. Shane eyed the circular object that held Sensei and the person who held it. Dustin was also eyeing Hunter and Sensei, he knew that was the target. They had strategize before hand that who ever held Sensei was to be double teamed and now was the moment of truth. Tori on the other hand could of cared less about the plan they had made as she stared into the eyes of the one who had hurt her. In that one moment, she knew that Sensei was in the hands of Shane and Dustin, because Blake was hers and hers alone.   
  
Hunter put out his hand and waved them on as he began to side step, giving room for the fight. Hunter didn't dare to look away from his opponents as he moved away form his brother's side. He quickly reacted to both ninjas running up on him at once, he smiled as he through up Sensei and launched himself at the two boys. Both feet connecting with Shane and Dustin's chest knocking them off their own feet and on the flats of their back with a thud. Hunter landed in the hard sand and with a quick jerk of his legs, he flipped himself off his back to be standing once again. Hunter then raised his hand and caught Sensei's ball with a big grin on his face.   
  
"Well wind losers, is all that you have?" Hunter teased as he began to laugh. Both Shane and Dustin looked at each other and nodded as they both jerked their legs up to flip in a upright position and right into their fighting stances. Two streaks of yellow and red circled Hunter as punches and kicks rained on Hunter like hail. With a one arm restriction, his attempted blocks were futile as he was punched in the gut by a red streak and with an upper-cut from the yellow streak he landed on his back with blood coming down his chin. When he looked up, two grinning faces looked down at him. Shane raised his arm and caught the ball. Hunter was fuming, he hit the wet sand with his fist and flipped up with a jerk of his legs. He glared at Shane and Dustin underneath his wet blonde locks.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Blake and Tori continued to stare and glare at each other as they both just stood there in pouring rain. The sound of the others fighting was washed away by the thunder and the beating of their hearts.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Tori, just leave." Blake stated as he stepped out of his fighting stance, but continued to stare at her. Tori glared even harder at Blake.   
  
"Who do you think you are Blake, to go and tell me to just leave? Who do you think you are when you hurt my friends and kidnap our Sensei? Who do you think you are? Your not my friend Blake, so don't think you gained anything by telling me your not going to fight me because I could give a damn." Tori question with ice and venom laced with her voice and daggered stare she gave him.  
  
Blake recoiled from the sound of her voice. Where was the sweet musical voice that he had admired and loved. He looked into her eyes and saw only rage and hurt, the girl he knew was buried under the rage filled person before him. He had done this to her, he had made her this way. He turned his gaze from her cold stare to look down at the soaked sand.  
  
"Tori, please, I don't know who I am anymore, but I do know is that I can't , no won't fight you." he stated again, at last part he looked at her, but could tell that he would have to fight her anyway.  
  
"Your nothing to me, you hear me, your NOTHING." She shouted as her aura gave off a very powerful blast of wind and the sky flashed with lightning. Her eyes changed color from her once baby blue to an almost blackish blue to match the way she felt, dark . Blake stepped back as if the venom tone and her words had struck him and he watched as a change came over Tori, he had never seen this and he certainly didn't expect it from Tori.   
  
Tori took advantage of Blake's stunned figure and rushed at him. Landing punches all over his body. Her fist connecting hard against his jaw, then her right hooked him right in his gut and then another on the other side of his jaw. Blake was on the ground before he knew it, landing hard with a thud. Blood was coming out of him mouth, and his lip had been spilt. Blake's star filled gaze looked up at Tori, she looked even more angry, her face was contorted into a scowl as she stared at his prone figure.   
  
"Get up, now, and fight me you bastard." Tori icy voice stated as lightning fill the sky and rain continued to fall. Blake just stared at her as the rain soaked his uniform and the blood ran down his chin.   
  
"No, I won't fight you Tori, I won't. Just leave Tori, please. Forget your Sensei, he's just a murderer, a cold blooded murderer." Blake stated as he looked up from the flat of his back. The look on Tori's face twisted with confusion and then anger .  
  
"Sensei is no murderer, he wouldn't even hurt a fly, and I won't forget him, he's the only father I know. I guess you wouldn't have known would you Blake, that I would do anything for him, he's the only one who cared about me. I feel sorry for your family Blake, because they had a sorry excuse of a son like you" Tori said with conviction and filled with venom as she grabbed Blake by the arm and flung him out on his stomach.   
  
Blake growled and slowly stood up and turned around to face the blue power ranger. His face contorted with anger as looked at Tori, he wouldn't let her get away with branding he like that.  
  
"Your wrong Tori, your Sensei is a murderer and for all I can see, he trained you three to be murderers too! I won't let him get away with it and I won't let you help him. Your right you know, I am nothing to you, and your nothing to me. Nothing at all." Blake liked the look of hurt that was sprayed on her face and wanted more for what she had said. "I enjoyed having you show me where your base was, it made a lot of things easier. I also liked how you spooned for me, it was a treat to know I could lead the enemy on and then dump them like garbage." Blake shouted out to her, his eyes darkening as he said the last part. " Oh and another thing don't ever talk about my family, you don't know them, they were good people."  
  
Tori snorted, but deep down her heart squeezed with his words, her every fear was realized with those words, he had used her, he had done all of it on purpose to hurt her and her family. "I guess that means that they are exactly like you, dirty low life's' that like to work with murderers. Doesn't it Blake."   
  
Blake launched at her, his rage building with every hateful word she spit out about his family. He fist connecting with her gut . Tori's eyes bugged out as the breath in her was forced out. Blake then connected another one with her jaw and then threw her against a rock, her back thudded against the hard surface. Her head hitting the uneven jagged edges of the rock, knocking stars into her vision as blood began to leak from the cut brought on by the sharp rock. Tori kept the scream in her throat as pain seized her. Blood was running down her face. Tori opened her eyes to see Blake, he wasn't standing over her, but he had sunk to his knees.  
  
Blake sank to his knees after throwing her on the rock. What had he done? Blake's eyes were wide and filled with shock, he had tried to kill Tori, he had hurt her again. He shook his head, no, how could he do this to her. Blake looked at her, why did she have to start talking bad about his family. Tears threatened to burn their way down his soaking wet face.  
  
Tori slowly got up, her rage renewed with the new pain, she look at Blake as her feet touched the ground and stood into her fighting stance. Even with the water-down blood running down her head and out her mouth, she still wanted to fight. Even with the pain that she was in.  
  
"Get up, now Blake, we end this now." surprising herself, Tori's voice didn't crack with the pain that she felt. Breathing deeply, she disconnected herself from the pain and shoved it the corner of her mind.  
  
Blake looked up at her like she was crazy, he couldn't fight her, he wouldn't. "No, Tori, I won't, I'm so sorry, Tori, please just leave, I don't want to hurt you ." Right when it left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Laughter filled the beach, even as the thunder and lightning boomed across the sky.   
  
"You don't want to hurt me Blake, look at me you bastard, I know your smiling inside, gloating on how you hurt the blue power ranger, I know because you told me, I know because you are a bastard, now fight me you sorry of excuse of a human being. " Tori yelled as she ran at Blake and kicked him in the jaw with a spin kick. Whipping his head and body around to once again to fall on the ground hard ground with a thud.  
  
"You made me care about you" She yelled as she kicked him in the side while he stilled laid on the ground. With a groan he tried to get on all fours.   
  
"Your made me smile and laugh." Tori walked over to him and delivered a brutal kick to his stomach. Blake rolled over on the sand and he knew he had to get up. Tori was stalking him like a huntress did to her prey.   
  
Her hair was in her face now, wet and dirty with blood and sand, but even with her face covered, he could still see her aura, it was turbulent like the waves out in the ocean. He quickly stood up, hunched over to one side as his side ached. He glanced at her, she was enraged and he was the target of the day.  
  
"Tori, stop this, please, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, I didn't want to, I cared for you, I still do. Please don't do this." Blake plead with her, trying to persuade her otherwise.  
  
Tori continued to stalk towards him like a lioness, she was going for the kill. Her voice broke thru the thunder that boomed over the sky. "You think I'm going to fall for that again Blake, Then your painfully wrong, you messed with the wrong girl."  
  
Tori ran towards him and flipped over him landing behind him and delivering an elbow to his back. A painful groan was ripped from his mouth as he once again fell to his knees.   
  
"You made me feel for you." she whispered as she again kicked him in his side.   
  
"You made me trust you" she then proceeded to kick his other side.   
  
"You lied to me." She again whispered as she punched him in the side of his jaw. Blake looked at her with a dazed look, he held up his hand as to stop her.   
  
"You fought with me one day and then acted like my best friend." she raised her voice a little as he delivered another punch to the other side of his jaw.   
  
Blake's head turned with the punch, blood spraying out of his mouth. His head was heavy to him, he looked up at her, he had done this and now he wanted to pay for what he had done to her, maybe he could atone for all the evil things he has ever done, he deserved this. He looked up at her face, she looked beautiful to him, her hair whipping about, he looked at her eyes and saw the rage that was still there. Maybe with his death, it would fade and he was willing to do it too, he would die just to see her eyes light up again.   
  
Tori looked at him, his form defeated. Blood was coming from his mouth and from varies cuts on his head, he had a black eye and the way he looked broke her heart, she had done all this, but she quickly ignored it as she got ready for what she had to do.  
  
"You made me feel like a woman." She stated as she punched him dead center on the nose, he fell back like a pile of bricks. Tori gazed at him and this was it, the moment she had dreaded and also wanted. She stood in her stance and called for the power to complete what she had come here for .  
  
"Ninja storm, Ranger form. Ha"  
  
Water rushed around her and through her, she felt renewed every time when she morphed. She could feel the power, but also she could still feel that her rage was not done. Slowly she putted out her ninja blade from the sheath on her back, the blade gleamed in the lightning.   
  
As she shifted her handle on the blade, she could feel it's want to destroy evil. It was waiting to be used and now in her hand it quivered with power. Slowly Tori lowered it and stuck it the ground and left it there. Tori wanted Blake to see her face as she delivered the final blow. She raise her hands to her helmet and ripped it from her head. Her hair came tumbling out around and in front of her face. Tori ruthlessly through her helmet to the side of her. She grabbed the blade by the handle and lifted the blades tip from the ground.   
  
She stalked over to Blake's prone figure, he was still laying there, he was awake and looking at her with his big brown eyes. He tried to sit up, but Tori jumped on him, having her straddling him. Her knees on his arms, to keep him from struggling. She put the blade to his throat. At once Blake's eyes went wide as he felt the cold metal.  
  
"You lied to me, hurt my friends with your lies, you made them believe that you were their friend that you were my friend, that you cared for me. Well your lies end here Blake, you'll wish you never began working for Lother and that you ever met me." Tori whipped her hair away from her face as she held the blade against his throat. She looked in to his eyes and saw the pain that he was in, inside and out. She stared at his face as if trying to remember every line and every curve. The next words were straight from her heart as she looked at him with tears in her eyes "You made me love you."   
  
Blake stared at her, did he just her right, she loved him. Blake opened his mouth to say something but he was surprised to feel softness and warmth instead of the bitter cold rain that seemed to engulf his whole body. He looked up and saw Tori, she was kissing him, he dined in the fact and kissed her back. He felt like he was alive for the first time since his family was ripped away from him. He shifted his arms a bit and her knee released his right arm. Immediately he brought it to her head and brought her head and lips closer, so he could deepen the kiss. The feel of her lips were nothing like he imagined, it was better. The blade against his neck reminded him to be careful. They both moaned as they relished in the kiss. Tori felt her heart braking as she knew what she had to do next. She lifted her head from his temptation and even as tears spilt out from her eyes. She looked at Blake as his hand cupped her cheek and knew that the moment was here and that this battle was won while the other with her heart had lost. She grabbed his hand away from her cheek and slammed it against the ground. She lifted the blade and brought it down as thunder cracked across the sky and a scream was torn from her very soul.  
  
Well here is the third chapter, tell me, was the fighting scene believable or totally stupid. Hey I want more reviews please. I give and so I want to receive now. Please, well anyway, I'd like to thank all those that did review me. Like Becky102285, who happens to be Rollin in with the stories, you go girl. Like Billie-Tracy who reviewed my story and I'm still waiting for the next chapter to ToriBlake. And diana19, thanks again and don't worry, you'll find the rhyme of the word. Thanks again to Vespera, Rachel, thank you. 


End file.
